rer_abcfandomcom-20200213-history
RER C Showgirls, Tardwood Style
This collection of RER C Showgirls is created by Tardwood Felinez. In this collection each character in a showgirl costume represents one (or a number of) mission code(s), or mission name(s). Showgirls by mission name Note that codes are listed in alphabetical order; codes with a straight line through it indicate that the code no longer exists on RER C timetables on www.transilien.com. List of RER C codes shown as of 2017, including works-only mission codes. A → Paris-Austerlitz * ALBU Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * AOBU Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * AOJU Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * AONE Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) B → Brétigny * BALI Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo!) * BOAX Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo!) C → Versailles-Chantiers * CARO Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * CIME Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * CITY Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) D → Dourdan / Dourdan la Forêt * DEBA Donna (Care Bears) * DEBO Donna (Care Bears) * DUBA Donna (Care Bears) * DUFO Donna (Care Bears) * DUFY Donna (Care Bears) * DYVI Donna (Care Bears) E → Saint Martin d'Étampes * ELAC Queen Elinor, Brave * ELAO Queen Elinor, Brave (pre-2007) or Emmy, Dragon Tales (2007-present) * ELBA Emmy, Dragon Tales * ELSA Emmy, Dragon Tales F → Bibliothèque François Mitterrand * FAST Francine Smith, American Dad * FOOT Francine Smith, American Dad G → Montigny Beauchamp (formerly Argenteuil) * GATA Anastasia Tremaine, Cinderella * GOTA Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * GUTA Anastasia Tremaine, Cinderella H → Avenue Henri Martin * HOMI Drizella Tremaine, Cinderella * HONA Drizella Tremaine, Cinderella J → Juvisy * JADE Joyce Kinney, Family Guy * JILL Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company * JOEL Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company K → Chaville - Vélizy * KAMA Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F. Puppy * KEMA Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F. Puppy * KUMA Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F. Puppy * KYVI Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F. Puppy L → Invalides * LARA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLI Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLU Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LURA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic M → Massy - Palaiseau * MONA Minerva Mink, Animaniacs N → Pontoise * NATH Molly Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * NORA Molly Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation O → Musée d'Orsay * OMAS Megan Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * ORIS Megan Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * ORSE Megan Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * ORSU Megan Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation P → Pont du Garigliano (Boulevard Victor / Hôpital Européen Georges-Pompidou) * PAUL Poison Ivy, DC Superhero Girls * PUMA Poison Ivy, DC Superhero Girls R → Pont de Rungis - Aéroport d'Orly * ROMI Robyn Starling, Tom & Jerry: The Movie S → Saint Quentin en Yvelines * SARA Princess Sofia, Sofia the First * SLIM Starfire, Teen Titans * SLOM Starfire, Teen Titans * SVEN Princess Sofia, Sofia the First T → Ermont Eaubonne * TESA Tess Darrett, Pole Position * TORA Tess Darrett, Pole Position T → Javel * TOSO Daisy Darrett, Pole Position * TOVO Daisy Darrett, Pole Position V → Versailles Château - Rive Gauche * VERO Vampirina Hauntley, Vampirina * VICK Vampirina Hauntley, Vampirina * VITY Vampirina Hauntley, Vampirina * VURT Vampirina Hauntley, Vampirina Gallery RERCShowgirlsTrainExample.jpg|Example use, in front of the RER C trains (visual only) RERCShowgirlsInfogare.png|Example use, new Infogare screen (visual only) Category:RER C Showgirls